


My Favorite Pillow

by Nietnine



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr request, mentions of whiterose, yang needs to learn how to wear clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake had a long day at work and comes home to quite the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Pillow

Blake sighs relief when she sees her apartment building get closer and closer as she was driving home from work. Working for a publishing company is great and she loved it… It was just grueling work and her boss was a real hard ass. Though the best part about coming home in the evenings is her girlfriend of the last few years, Yang.

The busty blonde brawler had stolen her heart with her cheesy humor and surprising romantic ventures when they started dating. Having whisked her away to a fair for their first date and won her a large black cat plush. Their second date was dinner and a romantic walk through a park after a poetry reading. She almost fell asleep during most of it, but Blake took it as a sign that Yang was trying to be interested in literature for her. Their dates only made Blake look forward more and more to seeing Yang every day of her life.

Their year anniversary is what made Blake just fall head over heels for her. Yang, by some miracle, had gotten her a first edition AND signed copy of her favorite book ever. She couldn’t have asked for someone more caring and thoughtful. She’ll never understand why Yang does so much for her. But damn if she doesn’t appreciate it.

Getting out of her car and locking it in the parking lot, she heads into the building and up two small flights of stairs. Groaning and grabbing out her keys, she couldn’t wait to throw off her heels and relax in Yang’s arms.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see the blonde didn’t come running to give her a bear hug or a frisky butt pat, whispering ‘good job’ after a long day at work. Shutting the door behind her, she sets her things down on the counter of their kitchen near the entrance and kicks off her heels, “Yang?’ She asks, looking around.

Blake turns when she hears the living room tv was on. An infomercial playing for some amazing cook wear that’ll mess free. She walks over to the living room and walks around the couch. No mane of blonde. “I wonder where she is…” She mutters. She grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns off the tv.

“I was watching that.” A tired mumble appears behind Blake and she jumps from it.

“Ah- Yang.” She sighs, startled but relieved she knows her girlfriend isn’t off being reckless. Blake turns to Yang but turns bright red at her attire.

Yang was in a yellow tank top and black panties that showed off her gorgeous legs. “Welcome home~” She stretches as far as she could on the couch. “Sorry. I must have fallen asleep while doing laundry.”

“Y-yang. Why aren’t you wearing pants?’

“It’s hot and nothing was clean,” Yang grins as she sits up. “Why? Getting some ideas?’

Though Blake didn’t hesitate to flick her on the forehead. “I just worked nine hours today. I don’t think I have any energy left for that kind of activity.”

Yang laughs as she takes Blake’s hand to kiss the back of it. “I’m only teasing.” She says and looks up at her girlfriend. “Take off your blazer. I’ll give you a massage.” Yang moves over into the corner of the couch and pats the spot between her legs.

Blake rolls her eyes before taking off her work attire and sitting between Yang’s legs. Though the moan that came from her mouth only got her girlfriend to laugh. “Oh god. That feels great.”

“Good to know there’re more ways than one to make you moan.” Yang teases. Blake immediately tries to get up and leave. “Kidding~,” Yang says and pulls her down to hug her close. “I’ll behave.” She pulled away to start the massage again. “You must have had a busy day. You’re all knotted up.”

“Yeah. Ms.Schnee had me running around like a mad woman.” Blake groans a bit but that stress was slowly leaving her under Yang’s touch.

“If you want. I bet I can get Rubes to do something evil to Weiss.” She smirks and Blake laughs.

“Maybe… Though Weiss might figure out we called the hit on her with her girlfriend’s help.”

“I don’t know. I think Weiss enjoys whatever she and Ruby do.” Yang shivers, gross.

Blake sighs, “I’ve talked to them about it… She does.” She starts to laugh and Yang gives her a playful pinch on her sides. She squeaks at it and turns around to swat at her. “Stop! That’s ticklish!”

Yang grins evilly, “I know you are.” She kisses Blake on her cheek. “That’s what you get for talking about my sister and her girlfriend’s sex life.”

Blake shrugs and wraps her arms around Yang’s neck. “Fine. I deserved it.” She leans in and rests her head against Yang’s shoulder.

Yang leans back and runs her hand through Blake’s hair. “Is it nap time before dinner?” She asks and she feels her girlfriend nuzzle into the crook of her neck. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She grabbed the remote from the table and turns the infomercials back on. “I’ll order some take out later.”

Blake takes a deep breath and sighs relief. “Wake me in an hour.”

“Yes, dear,” Yang says and watches the same boring things all over again so Blake could nap. The woes of being the warmest and cuddliest of pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy bumble request for: the-mutt-chief
> 
> I don't usually write for the bumbles so it was interesting.
> 
> As always, comment and tell me what you think! I appreciate you for reading!
> 
> I never mind more ideas or asks if you're ever curious about anything. Just head over to tumblr for anything: http://nietnine.tumblr.com/


End file.
